


Пожалуй, я просто останусь тут

by InfernoFlame



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Vampires
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:28:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27478075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InfernoFlame/pseuds/InfernoFlame
Summary: Алукарду было больно. Плохо. И одиноко.
Relationships: Alucard | Adrian Tepes | Arikado Genya/Trevor Belmont
Kudos: 4





	Пожалуй, я просто останусь тут

Алукарду было больно. Плохо. И одиноко.

Здесь, в замке отца, веяло холодом. И смертью. Как бы Алукард не пытался привыкнуть к этому месту, у него ничего не получалось. Мрачные коридоры хранили в себе слишком много тайн, которые полувампир не смог бы понять, даже если бы захотел.

Ворочаясь в постели, он не мог уснуть. Сегодня ему даже не пришлось готовить ужин — он настолько устал от этого одиночества, что уже не чувствовал голода.  
А после того, что случилось… Пожалуй, в какой-то степени Алукард питал отвращение к самому себе. Поддался своей слабости, подпустил к себе людей. Чего он ожидал от них? 

Доброты? Искренности?

Наивный.

Алукард сжал кулаки, не в силах больше сдерживать слезы. Да, ему не хватало общества. Эти залы, колонны, высокие потолки слишком давили на него. Никогда прежде ему не было так одиноко, как в доме собственного отца.

— Алукард…

Тихий мужской голос послышался откуда-то из угла. Полувампир моментально вскочил с кровати, прищуривая глаза и осматривая свою спальню.

Нет. Этого просто не могло быть.

Неужели…

— Бельмонт?

Похоже, он совсем выжил из ума, раз только что слышал голос Тревора — Тревора, который уехал за много миль отсюда, повелев ему охранять все то, что клан Бельмонтов трепетно собирал на протяжении нескольких веков, порой расплачиваясь за эти знания кровью.

Из полутьмы выскользнула высокая мускулистая фигура. Алукард, на всякий случай держа при себе свой магический меч, не пошевелился. Выжидал, как самый настоящий хищник. Как вампир, не человек.

Однако нападать не пришлось.

Гость действительно оказался Бельмонтом.

Алукард, все еще не веря, что это не иллюзия, поджал губы, всматриваясь в лицо мужчины, изуродованное белесым шрамом. Что-то, казалось, изменилось в Треворе, и это касалось не только его черной одежды. Раньше, насколько помнил Адриан, он предпочитал белые цвета. Светлые. Теперь же Бельмонт выглядел мрачным. Будто бы… сломленным и задумчивым? Сначала Алукард хотел отшутиться на тему его серьезности, но затем, почувствовав недоверие в собственной душе, оставил свои слова при себе.

Тревор был человеком. А люди были непредсказуемыми.

Даже если и могли называться друзьями.

Бельмонт, словно ни в чем не бывало, сделал пару шагов по направлению к постели Адриана. Полувампир так и не пошевелился.

Оценивал свои шансы на победу, хоть в глубине души и понимал, что сражаться, вероятно, не придется. Только не с ним.

— Что такое, Алукард? — тихо поинтересовался охотник на монстров, постепенно приближаясь к кровати. — Почему ты…

Он мгновенно замолчал, подойдя ближе. Адриан сначала не понял, что произошло, пока не обратил внимания на соскользнувшую с его плеча ночную сорочку. На бледной, почти белой, коже вампира уродливо красовались глубокие темные шрамы.

Шрамы, которые ему «подарили» Така и Суми.

Хотелось прикрыться одеялом или отвернуться, но Алукард остался сидеть на месте, глядя в холодные глаза Бельмонта, в которых промелькнуло… сострадание? Беспокойство? Полувампир не был так уверен.

— Что произошло? — еще тише поинтересовался Тревор, опускаясь на его постель. Кровать неприятно скрипнула. — Кто это сделал?

Алукард фыркнул. От внутренней боли. Настоящий Бельмонт никогда не стал бы интересоваться его состоянием. Сайфа — да, но только не Тревор.

— Уходи. Ты всего лишь иллюзия, — вампир смял пальцами простыню, помотав головой. — Тебя не должно быть здесь.

Но Тревор никуда не девался. Напротив, его очертания, казалось, стали гораздо ярче. Что, если он действительно решил вернуться? Но тогда где сказительница? Бельмонт, словно уловив немой вопрос в золотых глазах Цепеша, деловито махнул рукой, театрально вздыхая:

— Сайфа решила посетить соседнее поселение. А я, ну… — Тревор почесал затылок. — Я захотел наведаться сюда. И, видимо, не зря, — мужчина нахмурился.

Адриан хотел прикрыться, но не успел — рука Бельмонта легла на его обнаженное плечо. Пальцами охотник на вампиров провел по шраму. Сначала Алукарду показалось, что этим прикосновением Тревор причиняет ему боль.

Однако вскоре он понял, что любой дискомфорт отступает, будто бы под воздействием какой-то магии.

— Это серебро, — осторожно, словно боясь ранить его словами, констатировал Бельмонт, осматривая рану. — Что произошло?

Алукард оскалился:

— Люди.

Тревор сначала растерялся, а затем… затем, к удивлению Адриана, кивнул с пониманием. Ну конечно. Он ведь несколько лет провел в изгнании и терпел насмешки со стороны простого народа.

Хотя вся его семья на протяжении всей истории человечества защищала их. Всеми силами. Любыми средствами.

— Я не хочу давить на тебя, но…

Адриан, чувствуя дрожь в ладонях, расслабился. Но всего на мгновение. Незачем было проявлять свои слабости.

— Я доверился не тем смертным, — с трудом выдавил из себя полувампир, убирая за ухо прядь золотистых волос. — Меня… меня обманули. Застали врасплох.

Дальнейших объяснений не понадобилось. Тревор, внезапно сорвавшись с места, обхватил его руками. Сначала Адриану его действия показались достаточно резкими — от неожиданности Алукард собирался даже отпрянуть. Но Бельмонт не делал ничего плохого. 

Напротив, он обнимал его.

Покачивал, словно беззащитного ребенка, который столько времени нуждался в искренней любви, но не получал ее.

Маска равнодушия и холода дала трещину. Алукард, не понимая, что делает, обнял его в ответ, чувствуя, как горячие слезы обжигают его щеки. Сейчас он мог позволить себе немного слабости. Боялся, что Тревор вот-вот исчезнет, и он снова останется один в этом мрачном замке.

Но охотник за вампирами не исчезал.

— Скажи мне, Тревор, — Алукард нашел в себе силы отстраниться от теплого Бельмонта. — Ты здесь надолго? Или собираешься уходить?

Бельмонт посмотрел на него. Серьезно. Так, как еще никогда не смотрел. У Адриана по спине побежали мурашки. А затем произошло то, чего он уж точно не ожидал. Тревор коснулся его губ, неторопливо вовлекая в поцелуй. Адриан, еще не отошедший от своей травмы, сдержал свой страх. Нет. Бельмонт — не Така и Суми. Он никогда его не предаст. И Алукард, решившись открыться мужчине, ответил на его поцелуй.

Без агрессии.

Без страсти.

— Пожалуй, я просто останусь тут, Алукард.


End file.
